Chronicles of a sentimentals' constipated
by RedCattleya
Summary: Suivez les aventures de Derek, loup grincheux, un constipé des sentiments et de Stiles, sur le continent d'Australien. Plusieurs parties différente: Os.
1. Os 1 : J'aime pas les kangourous

**Titre :** Chronicles of a sentimentals' constipated

 **Rating :** k-T-M ça dépendra des os à venir ;) .

 **Bêta :** SweetHeart *coeur*

* * *

 **Titre os :** Je déteste les kangourous...

 **N** **ote :** J'ai eu cette idée débile en regardant un épisode « modern family », quand les trois familles décide de partir en Australie ! Donc voici un petit truc hyper court et débile.

 **Merci ma femme :** Le Spleen Du Kiwi Bleu de m'avoir aidé pour le choix du titre.

* * *

Il y a deux jours Derek et Stiles avaient débarqué sur le continent australien. En couple depuis un an, Stiles voulait profiter de son homme loin de la meute, loin des problèmes. Alors, il avait réussi à convaincre Derek de partir...En Australie.

Il était heureux de voir que finalement Derek avait accepté, mais le loup était moins emballé que lui...Il allait devoir supporter les caprices de son homme et bien plus encore. Au début Derek avait clairement fait entendre qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Alors, Stiles s'était tourné vers….Sa belle-sœur… Ce ne s'était pas gagné, mais grâce à elle Derek avait fini par accepter.

Seulement voilà...À peine arrivés, Stiles voulait déjà visiter le monde des kangourous. Mais Derek ne voulait pas y aller. Pourquoi ? Bah c'était simple

Déjà, d'une, c'était un loup. Franchement même si c'était Monsieur-j-'ai-peur-de-rien-Hale, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se retrouver face à ces « _trucs_ » qui sautillaient de partout.

Et de deux bah...il n'aimait pas les kangourous !

Stiles l'avait supplié d'un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait donc cédé...Encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas résister face à ce visage d'ange totalement innocent et craquant.

Ils étaient sur la route les menant en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient les fameux kangourous.

\- Arrête-toi là, s'exclama l'humain.

Lorsqu'il aperçut sur sa droite, un kangourou à seulement quelques centimètres de la route.  
Derek soupira et se gara sur la côte au milieu de nul part dans un désert. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

\- Stiles qu'est-ce que…, demanda le loup quand son humain descendit de la voiture une fois arrêtée.

Stiles ne lui répondit rien, il s'avança très doucement vers l'animal. Presque accroupi au sol.  
Derek l'appelait à voix basse grognant doucement quand Stiles l'ignorait et continuait son chemin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu. Tss . Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

\- Stiles, murmura Derek.

\- Chut tais toi, tu vas le faire flipper, gronda-t-il en réponse, ne voulant pas louper cette occasion.

Derek levait les yeux au ciel, il avait envie de lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Abruti, c'était lui qui allait faire fuir ce pauvre animal.

Alors, il s'arrêta, refusant d'approcher plus, à quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se ramasser un coup patte de kangourou en pleine figure. Encore moins finir en mode « kickboxing » contre cette bestiole qui avait du caractère….Tout comme lui. Prfff c'est sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas être copains.

Voyant que son petit ami continuait d'avancer vers le kangourou, Derek le rappelait.

\- T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il ne va même pas bouger, lui répondit Stiles.

Qui se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de l'animal, qui mangeait tranquillement et ne semblait pas le remarquer...Pour le moment.

\- Stiles, tu vas le regretter, reviens ici, gronda-t-il .

\- Mais non, regarde le kangourou...Jack, chuchota Stiles.

L'humain continuait son chemin jusqu'à l'animal .Pendant au moins une minute rien ne se passa. Il regardait Stiles enclencher un dernier pas puis sans faire attention l'humain avait marché sur une brindille.

Il s'arrêta net.

Le kangourou en fit de même puis relevait sa tête tout en fixant l'humain drôlement bizarre et vraiment pas rassurant pour Stiles.

Stiles souriait. Derek pouvait le voir même de dos. Mais il restait sur sa garde face à cet animal qui pouvait se montrer agressif. Il avait vraiment un pré-mauvais sentiment.

Le loup fit des gros yeux voyant son petit ami levait la main vers l'animal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?... Il avait raison pour se pré-mauvais sentiment !

\- Stiles non !

Avait-il à peine accouru vers l'humain pour empêcher le coup...c'était trop tard.

\- Aiiiee ! cria Stiles presque en pleurnichant.

Derek se précipita vers lui quand l'animal...Avait frappé d'un coup de patte avant...sur le pif de l'humain.

Abruti.

Stiles assit au sol chaud. Ses mains maintenaient sa blessure au nez qui était en sang. Il pleurnichait presque à cause de la douleur, quel imbécile franchement. Accroupi, le loup essayait de retirer les mains de Stiles celui-ci sifflant de douleur. Il grimaçait en voyant la vilaine blessure. L'animal ne l'avait pas raté.

\- Quoi ? C'est si moche que ça ? S'inquiéta Stiles voyant la tête du loup.

Derek essaya tant bien que de mal de retenir et de cacher son sourire. Oh merde...c'était de trop. Il laissa échapper un rire bêtement, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux relevés.

\- C'est ça marre-toi ! Grogna Stiles. Ça fait mal putain !  
\- Je t'avais.., voulu prévenir le loup.  
\- Tais-toi, le coupa Stiles.

Une fois dans la voiture, le nez de Stiles plongé dans un mouchoir en papier pour stopper le saignement. Derek le regarda ses lèvres se souleva d'un coin. Dire qu'il a fallut tombe amoureux de cet humain complètement têtu presque égale à lui même.

\- Quoi encore ? Je sais t'avais raison. C'est bon on peut aller ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Finalement…, Derek hésita quelques instants.

\- Quoi, finalement ?

\- J'aime bien les kangourous, fit Derek en démarrant la voiture avec un sourire moqueur.

Les yeux de Stiles plissé, la bouche ouverte...il voulait jouer ?

\- Je te déteste ! bouda l'humain en s'enfonçant sur son siège.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Voilà , voilà je sais c'est tout con et nul, mais il fallait que j'écrive ma connerie LoL.**

 **Ça vaut un petit arlequin ? ^^. Bien sur les aventures de Derek et Stiles en Australie viennent à peine de commencer ;). D'autre os viendra se joindre à la suite...**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour ma prochain idées toute débile *TireLaLangue***

 **j'vous love.**


	2. Drabble : Vengeance

Me revoilà de retour avec Derek et Stiles...toujours en voyage en Australie. Ses deux-là nous en fait voir de toute les couleurs;). Petit drabble de 988 mots sans compter mes blablas :').

J'espère que ça va vous plaire :) . Réponses RW sur le précédent OS en bas .

* * *

 **Titre os- Drabbles :** Vengeance

 **B** **éta :** Le Spleen Du Kiwi Bleu .

Il était tranquillement assis là, sur un banc, admirant la belle vue de l'opéra de Sydney. Magnifique beau temps. Une heure qu'il était à la même place, chose bien rare chez lui... rester sur place sans gesticuler.

Au moins, elle était là avec lui, douce, elle le réconfortait, il oublia sa presque-dispute avec son loup. La cause… Mr-J'ai-Décidé-D'être-Un-Constipé-Des-Sentiments-Hale... n'avait pas apprécié la mauvaise blague de son -si peu- adorable humain, pour se venger de l'épisode de son accident où Stiles se retrouva avec un magnifique pansement sur le nez.

Kangourou Jack n'avait pas apprécié d'être dérangé… Il l'avait prouvé. Et dire que Derek n'aimait pas les kangourous ! Pourtant, celui-ci avait réussi à faire fermer le clapet de son humain pendant deux jours… Ouais vraiment, le soleil était la preuve certifiée qu'il disait bien la vérité.

\- Bon ok ils étaient en Australie et il faisait souvent bon avec un magnifique soleil, mais le soleil était plus éclatant - bah quoi c'était pas possible d'être plus éclatant ? bah tant pis Derek était sûr que Mr. Soleil le comprenait.

Bien que Derek aimait le silence, il devait avouer que de ne pas entendre Stiles blablater une tonne de choses pendant ces deux derniers jours, c'était vraiment… Du pur bonheur…

Par moment il regrettait presque de s'être foutu de la gueule de son humain. Pas de sexe, pas de dodo ensemble dans le même lit - Derek devait dormir dans le canapé, sinon Stiles dormait ailleurs-… Pas d'échange entre eux, rien, nada, niet. Stiles boudait. Derek avait même envie de manger du boudin... noir ou blanc.

Ce matin, Derek n'avait vraiment... Mais alors vraiment pas apprécié ce que Stiles lui avait fait. Son -presque- adorable humain avait décidé de se venger de lui... Alors qu'il dormait tranquillement, quelque chose avait chatouillé ses narines, croyant qu'une mouche l'embêtait, il s'était frappé lui-même... Sauf que... Quelque chose de mousseux, presque gélatineux, blanc avec une forte odeur d'eau de Cologne s'était étalé sur son visage.

-Stillllleeeeeeees! Avait-il grondé .

-Quoi ? répondit-il innocemment… Il avait même gloussé. C'était...Tellement cool cette petite vengeance.

A quelques pas du loup, Stiles avait ri comme un enfant, c'était tellement beau… Bon, sauf la partie « voir un loup grincheux dès le matin ».

-Va-t'en avant que je t'égorge, avait grondé Derek qui s'était levé du canapé, prêt à s'attaquer à Stiles.

-Voyons bébé, c'est que de la mousse à raser, avait répondu Stiles avec précaution, reculant à chaque fois que le loup essayait de s'approcher de lui.

-Si tu ne quittes pas cette chambre Stiles…. Je te jure que mes griffes vont atteindre ta jolie gorge, avait-il menacé .

Bah quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce que Stiles était son petit ami qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le menacer un peu. Tsss

Gloups…

Et le voilà ici depuis une heure avec elle sur ce banc admirant l'opéra. Il lui raconta le début (infernal) de son séjour en Australie… Et il avait l'impression que ce pays ne l'aimait pas.

-Franchement, explique-moi pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ? hein… Non mais sérieux, ce type est vraiment un constipé des sentiments, il ne craquerait même pas pour toi, sans vouloir t'offenser ! Crois-moi, t'as beau avoir une belle forme, être douce et… euuh sucrée ?

-Tu parles vraiment à une sucette ?

L'humain sauta sur ses deux pieds, la main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Bordel, tu veux ma mort, aussi ? Ce pays ne m'aime pas, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre…'spèce de creepy ! Efface-moi ce sourire, Derek ! Avertit son adorable humain reprenant sa place sur le banc.

Le loup effaça son sourire comme promis et s'assit à côté de lui. Ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, il regarda le paysage devant lui. Magnifique et apaisant... Deux mots qui pouvaient parfaitement bien décrire l'instant présent.

-Tu parles vraiment à ta... sucette ? Demanda Derek, appuyant son dos contre le dossier du banc.

-Hein bah...euh...Ouais, au moins elle m'écoute, sans gronder et gnagnagna...Tu veux goûter ?

Stiles tendit sa sucette vers le loup, qui le regarda d'un air blasé... Finalement, il avait bien le droit à une petite douceur. Il lui prit la sucette et la goûta.

-Finalement, il a craqué sur toi, murmura-t-il à la sucette en s'approchant du loup, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu parles vraiment à une sucette ? demanda de nouveau Derek arquant ses sourcils-

\- Ouais bon t'as fini de te foutre de moi ? gronda Stiles.

Puis les deux hommes ne bougèrent plus, profitant du soleil, de la vue et du silence ! Finalement, Stiles pouvait apprécier son séjour.

-Tu es vraiment venu me rejoindre ? Ou plutôt venu m'égorger ? Je serais toi, j'éviterais de le faire dans un lieu public...Surtout avec les flics qui traînent dans les parages, t'auras pas le temps de cacher mon corps tellement sexy. Crois-moi sur parole, je suis le fils d'un shérif.

-Si tu la fermes pas, je peux simplement t'étrangler en te faisant un câlin. Ni vu ni connu, menaça le loup en lui rendant sa sucette avec un sourire diaboliquement sexy.

Stiles le regarda, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson. Il soupira...Que faire ? Ce crétin de loup gagnait encore. Il remit la sucette dans sa bouche puis décida qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre Il se rapprocha du loup ramenant ses genoux près de son corps, il enfonça son petit nez en trompette dans le creux de son cou puis renifla.

Il aimait vraiment l'odeur de Derek, il n'avait pas le "museau" d'un loup, mais son nez détectait si bien les odeurs - bon ok quand il était très très proche hein- et l'odeur de Derek… Que pouvait-il dire ? Cette odeur de pin avec une pointe de sucre comme de la cannelle. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la peau chaude, il sentit Derek frémir face à cette tendresse.

Mais c'était bien trop beau pour que ce moment reste mémorable pour le loup.

-Finalement...Tu ne t'es pas rasé ?

Derek le regarda, profitant que personne ne soit dans les parages et fit briller ses yeux bleus glacés.

Il allait se venger… À sa manière.

 **Fin**

Rendez-vous prochainement...pour la suite des aventures du couple en Australie ;).

Ca vaut un p'tit arlequin ou pas ? J'espère que vous avez appréciez :).

 **REPONSE RW :**

 **Je vais faire court finalement :p…..merci à mes fidèles lecteurs-trices- 3 ! Je vous n'aime fort.**


	3. IMPORTANT

Hey,

non ceci est pas un chapitre. Mais un message pour vous dire que c'est vraiment injuste avec ce qu'il se passe à Paris - ainsi qu'autre pays Japon-

J'ai pas de mots tellement que je suis triste...en colère contre ses attentats. J'ai eus besoin de vous laissez ce message.

Juste pour dire, que si vous avez besoin de parler n'hésitez pas! Ne restez pas dans un silence qui pourrait vous enfoncer encore plus profond qu'un puits.

Voilà, pensées aux familles des victimes, les forces, policiers etc . ** _#PrayForParis #PortesOuvertes_**

 ** _Désolé pour les fautes, mais j'ai pas la tête à me relire!_**

Sinon, pour en revenir à mes fic: Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas **/!\** C'est juste que c'est un peu dur de mon côté concernant mes écrits. Donc je n'abandonne **AUCUNE** de mes histoires! rassurez-vous .

Je suis juste en pause pour : _**Apocalypse now - Attrape moi si tu peux**_

Un new OS à été publié, pour ceux qui n'on pas vue ^^. **Guilty Of Loving**

Ensuite : Je me concentre actuellement sur **Casual Affair** pour la finir et ainsi que **Just Married** \- prompt d'une fan de Sterek- il m'a inspiré du coup c'est plus un OS , mais une fic à chapitres ! J'ai rien posté, car je souhaite d'abord la finir avant de vous la pars mettre à jours concernant mes écrits !

Pour suivre mes MAJ - mise a jour- de mes écrits , si vous avez un compte facebook, n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur ma PAGE : **RedCattleya** ! Vous y trouverais des extrait etc sur ma page !

Voilà, ...encore une fois **#PrayersForParis.**

Je vous adore mes chatons *coeur*


End file.
